


Borne of Blood

by DONTSALTME69



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, First attempt at writing horror, Gen, Horror, I'm hazy on Bloodborne lore so go easy on me, Injury, Made for r/Fanfiction's June 2020 Prompt Challenge, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DONTSALTME69/pseuds/DONTSALTME69
Summary: A Yharnam citizen searches for their sister.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #19 / June 2020





	Borne of Blood

It all started so quickly after Old Yharnam burned. Whatever the church was trying to stop, it was stronger than the flames. Every night, people started vanishing. At first, it was kids and the particularly rowdy citizens of our city.

We all had assumed that they were just getting lost and possibly dying in the sewers. Or something along that line.

And then more and more people kept vanishing. Including my little sister. So, I _had_ to go out and start searching.

We lived in Central Yharnam, next to the Great Bridge that led to the Cathedral Ward. Last time I saw her, she was heading towards the graveyard.

I left the house, heading down. It was night, and I had brought a hammer in case anyone tried to attack. The aura of death pervaded the air, and I shuddered. Whatever has been going on during the nights... it hasn't been good.

Every step I took weighed heavier on me than the last. The feeling of dread I had was indescribable. I rounded a corner, heading towards a large building (I'm fairly certain it was a church, but the memory is hazy). Wolves, brought in by the circus, sat in cages lining the path. They were even more aggressive than usual, barking their heads off at me as I passed them.

As I entered the church, I felt an overwhelming headache, but soldiered on. Something smelled awful in here.

I turned the corner and saw someone.

No, I did not see someone. I saw some _thing_. That beast couldn't be described with any other word. It lunged at me, nicking my leg with its claws as I jumped back.

I ran. I ran past it with every ounce of might in my body. I headed towards the sewers.

I saw another... thing across the gap, holding a rifle. It fired upon seeing me, tearing a hole in my shoulder. I powered through the pain, grabbing onto the ladder leading down into the canal and sliding down as fast I could. It shot me again, causing me to lose my grip and fall into the water and break my leg.

Even still, I forced myself to stand. I limped along, heading to the spot where everything drained into to rest for a bit. It'd be fine, right?

I fell into the pit, unable to descend the ladder. I laid on my back, resting.

Something grabbed me, claws digging into the flesh of my arm. I pulled myself away, using my other arm to almost throw myself out of that thing's reach.

The skin on my arm had been torn off, along with much of the muscle. I was going to have to amputate to prevent infection. I forced myself to keep moving. I kept going further down, hoping to find a way out of here. I needed to find my sister. I needed to warn everyone about what was happening.

As I moved, the pain slowly became less and less noticeable. It felt easier to move. I stopped limping. I stopped clutching my bleeding shoulder.

_I start feeling hungry. Blood. I need blood. Blood, and flesh. I need to eat. I need to feast. I see a small thing. It wears a pink dress. It says something. I don't care._

_It is food. I lunge at it. It barely dodges. I turn. I lunge again. I grab it. I pull its arm off. It screams. I don't care.  
_

_I shove its arm into my mouth. I crush it to paste in moments. It screams more. I don't care._

_I am still not sated. I grab its other arm. I pull it off without effort. I eat that arm. I am still not sated._

_I tear off a leg. I eat that. I am still not sated._

_I remove its other leg. It is still screaming. I eat the leg. I am still not sated._

_I remove its head without effort. I swallow it whole. I am still not sated._

_I feast on what is left. I am still not sated._

_I search for more things to eat. I am not sated._

_I kill more things. I eat them. I am still not sated. I wonder if anything will sate my hunger. I continue to kill things. I continue to eat. I cannot be sated without eating._

_I meet another thing. This one holds a scythe. It says something. I don't care._

_I lunge at it. It moves. My arm is gone. I don't care. I am not sated._

_I smell it behind me. I swing my other arm at it. My other arm is gone. I don't care. I am not sated._

_It says something. I don't care. I am not sated._

_It moves. My head is gone. I see my body. It is large. It is hairy. I don't care. I am not sated._

_I am not sated._

_I am not sated._

_I am not sated._

_I am not..._

_I am not..._

_I am not..._

_I..._

_I..._

_I am sated. I do not feel hungry. I do not feel anything._

_I am in darkness. I do not care. I am sated._

_I see the small thing. It looks the same. I had killed it. It is now alive. I do not feel anything._

_It says something. I feel moisture on my cheek. I feel something._

_It speaks more. The moisture does not stop. I do not understand._

_It continues speaking. Moisture comes down my face more. I do not understand._

_It laughs. It grabs my hand. It pulls me away. I become smaller. I do not understand._

_I see a light. The small thing says something. I do not understand._

_The light says something. I do not understand._

_I do not understand. I do not care. I am sated. I am happy. I am at peace._

_The small thing touches the light. It is gone. I do not care. I do not need the light. I am sated._

_The light remains. It speaks. I do not care._

_Time passes. The light remains._

_I touch the light. I am nothing. I am sated. I am at peace._


End file.
